Thank You
by Jynx999
Summary: Short Continuation from tonight's episodes, following the hug.


Cal was taken aback as his younger brother wrapped his arms around him, his reaction was delayed but he allowed himself to relax and hugged him back as he allowed a few tears to escape his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

"Don't be, just don't try to tackle this on your own…" Ethan spoke as he pulled away. "I'm your brother, it's what I'm here for."

Cal just nodded slowly wiping his eyes, Ethan was so supportive, even if he didn't know the half of what Cal was so upset about. He turned to look at the woman who had died as he slept at her side, truth be told, she had opened his eyes today and given him a lot to think about.

"I need to do her paper work, you need to go back to cubicles. I'll come and see you when I'm finished ok?" Ethan still spoke gently and rubbed Cal's arm.

Doing as he was told Cal left resus and headed back to his cubicle where Charlie was waiting for him.

"About time, I need to put a cannula in and get these fluids going." He told him as Cal sat on the bed.

"They died." Cal sighed as he watched Charlie insert the small needle into his vein then retract it leaving the small venflon inside.

"You gave them the best chance of living though Cal. You still saved a life today whilst risking your own." Charlie told him and attached the bag of saline to his cannula.

Cal just sighed and lay against the upright back in the bed.

"You need to stop bottling this up, it's ruining you, this is a perfect example." The nurse lectured him. "Ethan needs to know what is going on and you need to be able to confide in him. Nothing will make this go away. You can only make it easier."

Turning his head to look the other way Cal sighed. "I just want to be on my own."

Charlie sighed. "I need to give your head a clean, and you should be on oxygen. You're quite wheezy and your SATs are low."

"I'm fine, please. Just give me ten minutes." Cal's voice wobbled slightly.

Understanding Charlie squeezed his arm. "Ok, just give me a shout if you need anything."

…

Coming out of the cubicle Charlie bumped into Ethan.

"Is Cal in there?" He asked the older nurse.

"He is yeah but I think he needs a minute." Charlie smiled and guided Ethan away.

"How is he?" Ethan asked worried.

"He seems ok, he's a bit tearful at the minute but it could just be the shock kicking in." Charlie explained.

"I've never seen him like this before Charlie, he's always been reckless and when he was younger it was often uncontrollable, but he's never been so depressed. He constantly looks like he is about to breakdown." He sighed.

"Just be there for him, it's all we can do." Charlie smiled sympathetically at the young doctor.

Ethan sighed and nodded, as he did they both jumped at the sound of retching on the other side of the curtain.

Charlie pulled the curtain back to see Cal sat forward on the bed holding onto a bowl as he vomited.

Placing his hand on his brother's back as a form of comfort Ethan sighed. "Were you knocked out Cal?"

Cal nodded his head slowly as he closed his eyes taking deep breaths. Once comfortable he rested back again allowing Charlie to take away the bowl.

"Are you in pain?" Ethan asked.

"Just a headache, and the nausea. Some paracetamol would be appreciated." He told him.

"Alight Charlie will be able to sort that out for you. Your head is bleeding again though." Ethan told him and pressed a gauze on the cut.

Fed up Cal rolled his eyes. "I just want to go home and sleep…"

"Well this needs sorted." Ethan told him forcefully as he gathered some equipment. "Now keep still."

Cal lay with his eyes closed as he allowed his brother to clean him up.

"There done, can see about getting you discharged. I'm sure I can keep an eye on you at home. You'll be less hassle concussed than you are with full health." Ethan smiled.

"Thanks. Ethan…" He looked up at him.

"What's up?" Ethan asked seeing tears in his brother's eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you…all I ever think about is myself." He sighed.

"Stop it, no point in dwelling. It's alright, it's over and you're safe that's the main thing." Ethan smiled. "We will get through this together."

Cal nodded his head slowly and sat himself up swinging his legs over the bed before carefully disconnecting his own drip. "Just take me home."

Knowing there was no point in arguing Ethan agreed and after getting Cal discharged and changing out of his scrubs he drove Cal back to their flat.

As soon as they got through the door Cal went straight to his room closing the door and collapsing on the bed.

Ethan on the other hand made him a drink and some toast before going through to check on him.

Cal was lay curled on his side with Matilda's little pink sheep in his hand staring into space, he was pale and looked as if his mind was on a different planet but Ethan carried on anyway.

"You might have escaped a hospital stay but you still need to keep your fluids up, and let me know if you get anymore smoke inhalation complications or any nausea." Ethan explained. "I've brought you something to eat too. Caleb, you listening?"

"Yes Ethan." Cal rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well you eat that and I will be back in an hour, shout if you need anything." Ethan told him and made to leave.

"Ethan." Cal spoke.

"Yes?" He turned back.

"Thank you." Cal smiled slightly.

Ethan nodded, the small smile on Cal's face was a relief to see. "See you in a bit, get some rest."

 **WE GOT THE HUG! That last scene was my favourite** **Cal and Ethan scene ever, it was so sweet. Still a lot to come from our boys though. Richard also did and amazing job.**

 **Hope you enjoy this short fic continuing from tonights episode. Let me know what you think J x**


End file.
